


The Deal

by imaginisa



Series: A Peek Behind the Curtain: Fanfics from the DC Universe [6]
Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginisa/pseuds/imaginisa
Summary: Oliver Queen was used to receiving lucrative business offers from people he would never even consider. However, this was the first time he had been invited to lunch at the home of Lex Luther - and a joint invitation with Bruce Wayne no less! Something silly about Ollie and Bruce as they spend a day trying to save the world as "honest businessmen" instead of Green Arrow and Batman.





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DC or any associated characters or storylines. This takes place after the events of Young Justice Season 2; but, I'm assuming that Jason is back from the dead and that Damien is already around cause it's a bit more fun. But they don't really come into the story.

The Deal (Or How to Run a Business When You're a Superhero)

Oliver Queen was used to receiving lucrative business offers from people he would never even consider. However, Ollie mused as he looked at the much too elaborate invitation for lunch at Luther Corp. that promised use of a private jet and the attendance of another "prominent businessman," this was the first time he had actually been insulted by the invitation.

"Who the hell does he think I am?" Ollie complained to Felicity. "Queen Industries has been straight-"

"Not that long, all things considered," said Felicity snidely.

Ollie spluttered and then fell silent.

"Why don't you go, listen politely, and then turn him down," suggested Felicity. "Imply that you already have a deal with the other guy." She paused. "Who is the other person Luther invited anyway?"

* * *

 

"Luther Corp, Master Bruce?" Said Alfred, surprised. "Really? You're taking his offer?"

"For lunch? Yes," said Bruce. "I want to make sure to keep Luther off my scent. The only reason he hasn't spent more time researching Batman's identity is his obsession with taking down Superman."

"Which, all things considered," said Alfred, dusting the mantel. "Serves the Batman well."

Bruce smiled. "True." He looked out the window, and his eyes fell on the distant spires of Gotham University. "Alfred," said Bruce. "What's Tim's class schedule like, again? Doesn't he have Friday's off?"

"He does, Master Bruce," said Alfred, giving Bruce a shrewd look. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," said Bruce, "It's about time to make us a family business."

 

"Lex Luther?" Tim asked, surprised. He was talking to Bruce on a cell phone. His normal cell phone, not the emergency one. Talking about business; normal business, not Bat-business.

"He has invited me and Oliver Queen to a business lunch this Friday," explained Bruce. Tim could hear the smile in his voice and Tim couldn't help but grin back.

"I bet Ollie loved that," said Tim.

"It will be amusing, to say the least," said Bruce. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

All Tim managed was a grunt.

"I thought it might irk Luther if I showed up with a clear successor," said Bruce.

Again, only a grunt.

On the other end of the line, Bruce frowned. "You okay, Tim?"

"I'm your clear successor?" Tim asked breathlessly.

Bruce almost laughed. "Dick's a cop and do you see either of the other two wanting to run Wayne Industries?"

"Bruce...I..."

"See you at the house at 9 AM?" Bruce interrupted. He knew what Tim was going to say anyway.

"Yeah. Sharp."

And Tim hung up, beaming.

 

That Friday, Tim showed up at exactly 9 AM, sporting a business jacket and wearing the watch Bruce had given him for Christmas. Wayne Tech, of course. Tim knew how to play the game. He was Bruce's son after all.

"Good morning, Master Tim," said Alfred, opening the door as Tim came up the steps. "Looking sharp."

"Thanks, Alfred," said Tim with a grin. "Where's Bruce?"

"Just getting some finishing touches for your outfit," said Bruce, coming down the stairs. "Here." He handed Tim some glasses, and a tablet in a rich leather case.

"Sweet," Tim tried on the glasses, examining himself in the hallway mirror. "Dick's right. These make me look older."

"Brand name, of course," said Bruce. "But with some 'Bat-brand' surprises."

"Bat-brand?" Tim choked back a laugh.

Bruce muttered something that sounded like, "Dick's idea."

"What does it do?" Asked Tim.

"Press here, above the ear," said Bruce, showing him. "And it will start recording whatever you see. Figured we may as well get some intel on Luther while we're there."

"Cool," said Tim, putting them back on. "And the tablet?"

"Just so you can take notes and frighten him a little," said Bruce innocently. "Of course, it has a stronger processing core than your average tablet."

"Wayne Tech?"

"Of course," said Bruce smiling a bit. "And once you're inside Luther's building..."

"I get to give his computer a virus?" Tim interrupted excitedly.

Bruce nodded, amused as Tim instantly cheered.

"It's a good thing you work for the Justice League, Master Tim," said Alfred dryly, re-appearing in his chauffeur's outfit. "Shall we go?"

* * *

 

Ollie had to admit, the jet was impressive.

It put him in a bad mood.

And the sight of an identical jet pulling up at the Metro City airport put him in a worse mood. But he smoothed the scowl away as he exited the plane and went to shake hands with Lex Luther himself.

"Mr. Luther, thank you for your invitation," said Ollie smoothly.

"Please, call me Lex," said Luther, flashing a smile. "Ah! Mr. Wayne!"

Ollie turned to watch Mr. Wayne exit the other jet, followed by a young man that looked too young to be an assistant. One of Wayne's adopted sons?

Wayne was one of those semi-mysterious businessmen that were surprisingly on the right side of the law. Batman always vouched for him. Ollie was pretty sure Bats and Wayne had some sort of understanding. And Ollie wasn't stupid. He knew some of the stuff Bats drove around was Wayne Tech.

"Mr. Luther. Mr. Queen," said Wayne, shaking their hands. "May I introduce my son, Timothy."

"It's an honor," said Timothy, shaking their hands.

"Not your eldest?" Luther observed, still smiling.

Ollie decided he didn't like Luther when he was a businessman, in addition to hating him when he was a super-hero.

"Richard has decided he can't sit still long enough to make a business deal," said Wayne, still with that charming smile.

"And, of course," said Luther, also still smiling like a snake, and putting a hand on his heart. "Let me offer my condolences for the death of your second eldest a few years ago."

Wayne's smile dropped and Tim's knuckles went white as he clutched what seemed to be a tablet.

Ollie decided enough was enough.

"Insensitive bastard," he muttered just loud enough for Luther to hear him.

"Pardon me?" Asked Luther, frowning.

"I don't think I like the way you do business, Lex," said Ollie, "But, let's continue and see if this lunch is as disappointing caliber as your jets. Twin engines? I would expect a man of your standing to have the single fusion engine by now."

Ollie earned himself a grin from Tim and what seemed a grateful glance from Wayne. But the icing on the cake was the way Lex seemed to have to force himself not to retort.

"My apologies," said Lex finally. "Shall we go?"

On the ride to Lex Corp, Luther tried to regain his footing. Talking at length about the biomedical advances recently made by his company and offering Ollie and Wayne champagne. Ollie kept up a half-muttered commentary on the entire thing which had Tim grinning behind his tablet and Wayne smirking when Luther wasn't looking. Ollie realized Wayne had barely said two words by the time they had arrived but had somehow managed to convey an aura of "not impressed" merely with his body language. Which was a little impressive in its own right.

Ollie tried to look as if he'd never seen Luther Corp before. Wayne Jr. certainly hadn't, looking around with wide eyes and already starting to take notes. They took the elevator up to the top floor where Luther had - why was Ollie not surprised? - a private dining room.

Wayne looked a teeny-tiny bit impressed.

Luther started talking at lengths about all the philanthropy his company did as the soup was brought out (minestrone with just a touch of mint, very nice) and had already mentioned all the work he had done to combat The Reach about five times by the time that was done.

"And the Justice League did nothing?" Tim asked after time number five. (During the salad. Ollie didn't like salad, fancy or otherwise.)

"Timothy," warned Wayne. To Luther he said, "He has a bit of an obsession with them. Boys will be boys."

"Of course," said Luther, his smile just a bit forced. Ollie silently cheered the kid on.

Around the main course (veal. Very nice veal, Ollie decided it wasn't the cook's fault that his boss was evil), Wayne had apparently had enough and began name-dropping all the people and companies he had met throughout the years and all the charities he supported.

"Well, yes," countered Luther as Wayne talked about Gotham children's hospital, "But everything you do is on more of a local scale. Don't you think it's time to go...bigger?"

"Maybe after I graduate from college?" Said small Wayne mildly. "I rather like the plans for the new Science Building."

"Timothy did most of the architecture for it," Wayne said proudly. "And I do like giving back to my city."

Luther looked like he had swallowed a lemon. And decided to bother Ollie instead. Which was easier since Queen Industries did operate in more than just Star City.

"Your new Australian branch is most impressive," said Luther.

Ollie just grunted, pretending the veal was more important.

The real business talk was predictably during dessert (Apple pie, Ollie was disappointed.)

"I am sure you are wondering why have brought you here today, men," said Luther as his personal waiter poured them some White Zinfandel wine.

"Actually, I believe I know what you will offer," said Wayne smoothly. "But please, continue."

Luther didn't seem to like that but kept going.

"The Reach gave us a valuable gift," said Luther. "They showed us that the universe is a rich and varied place, ripe for economic and technological conquest. There is an entire market out there ready to be brought to earth and for earth to give its own valuable products."

Like what? Wondered Ollie. Also the "whole wonders of the galaxy" thing didn't 100% work since he knew Martians and Green Lanterns. Wayne Jr. was taking notes rapidly again, seemingly engrossed in Luther's words. Wayne just folded his hands and looked politely interested.

Luther indicated with his fingers and his assistant brought a covered plate. "I present to you," said Luther. "Luther, Queen, and Wayne Space Travel Consolidation." He dramatically pulled off the lid of the plate to reveal a small model of several passenger space-ships, what seemed to be a cargo spaceship, and a satellite.

"Alphabetical order?" Ollie asked before he could help himself.

"The name could be negotiated, of course," said Luther.

Wayne actually laughed. "So you need Queen's building materials and my engine technology," said Wayne. "And you will provide...?"

"Personnel, design," said Luther promptly. "Some...contacts...off-world."

"Space Travel," said Ollie, a bit incredulously. "You're seriously proposing we help you jumpstart human space travel?"

"And why not?" Asked Luther. "Just think of the opportunities..."

"You honestly believe humans are ready for space travel?" Ollie asked dubiously. "We just got pounded by a race that has evil humanoid battle-beetles."

Luther didn't seem to know what to make of this comment.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Lex," said Wayne. "But it seems to me that Oliver and I can complete this venture without you."

Luther began to talk about how great his company was, but Ollie was more interested in the kid. Tim was still taking notes, but Ollie had gotten a glimpse of the kid's tablet and - from a certain angle - it didn't look like any notes he'd ever seen. That tablet is projecting a false image, realized Ollie. The kid's up to something.

Ollie wasn't sure whether to be impressed or alarmed.

Luther seemed to sense he was losing them and suddenly stood. "Perhaps a tour of my facilities will convince you of the validity of this business proposal," he said.

Wayne also stood. "That would be appreciated."

Ollie followed without much enthusiasm.

Luther was trying to regain footing with the two of them and they spent almost an hour following him around his factory. Ollie committed as much as he could to memory, determined to make some schematics when he got back to his base.

They were looking at some of the Reach-tech Luther had kept as spoils of war (okay, Green Arrow 100% did not want Luther to keep that) when Tim seemed to be content and put away his tablet.

Luther seemed a bit put off by the sudden lack of attention. "We haven't completed the tour yet, young Mr. Wayne," said Luther.

"I think I have seen enough," said Tim easily. "Reach tech? I don't understand why you kept it."

"To study, of course," said Luther. "This technology is my inspiration for the space travel venture! The secrets this holds will allow for us-"

"I'm sorry, sir," interrupted small Wayne. "But what I see is you profiting from something that cost a lot of lives and thousands of homes."

"Not to mention that we do not know the rules for galactic commerce," Wayne said. "I have given this some thought and believe two things. One, the first group to attempt expansion into the wider galaxy's commerce will fail. Two - even if I wanted to take that risk - it would not be with you, Luther."

"Mr. Wayne-"

"You have shown us no concrete plans for this space venture of yours," said Bruce Wayne smoothly. "I'm not handing over company assets without confirmation of every last detail of the deal."

Tim nodded.

Ollie wanted to applaud. Maybe Wayne wasn't too bad after all.

"Good day, Mr. Luther," Wayne gave him a nod. "Thank you for lunch. Mr. Queen? A word?"

Ollie shook Luther's hand before the other could protest. "My compliments to the chef," said Ollie, and he strutted out after Wayne.

Which is when he realized that Wayne and his son had also memorized the way out.

Ollie came up behind Wayne and muttered, "Planning on breaking into Luther Corp, are we?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Queen," said Wayne, giving him a familiar grin, "We're on your team."

And Tim smirked and shook up his sleeve to show Ollie a watch...

With a bat on it.

A very, very specific bat. Ollie blinked and looked back at Wayne as they exited the building.

"Bats?" He mouthed. Bruce Wayne - holy shit it is Batman I am so stupid - only smiled.

"Took you long enough," said Tim smugly.

"Which one are you?" Ollie asked him.

Tim looked offended and didn't reply. And Ollie felt stupid because Nightwing was older and the current Robin was much younger. "Sorry, Red Robin."

All he got was a grunt.

"Want a ride home?" Ollie asked, looking back at Wayne. "I've had my jet on standby."

"We accept," said Wayne. "We do have that little piece of business to attend to."

"What business?"

"Getting to space before Luther of course," said Wayne innocently.

Ollie started laughing. Oh, he did like Bat's sense of humor. No wonder he had always had a grudging respect for Bruce Wayne.

 

By the end of the year, Queen and Wayne Consolidated Space Core had arrangements with NASA and the International Space Station for earth's first recreational space flights.

Luther was so angry he cooked up a new plan to take down Superman to make himself feel better. But his entire computer network crashed when he tried to put it into action.

Then an annoying little face with black hair and a black mask around its face kept popping up and laughing at him when he tried to do anything.

 

"A little homage to Dick's original computer viruses," Tim explained to Batman as they observed the inner workings of Luther's computer system. "What do you think?"

Bruce just laughed and gave Tim's shoulder a fatherly squeeze.


End file.
